The instant invention relates to the toy art and more particularly to a toy football.
Toy footballs including fin elements on the body portion thereof have heretofore been known in the art. For example, finned footballs of the general type contemplated by the instant invention are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Goldfarb 3,225,488, and Smith 3,256,020 which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. Both the Goldfarb and Smith patents disclose inflatable footballs having fins on the body portion of the football at one end thereof. However, the footballs as illustrated in these prior issued patents do not teach the concept of providing a foam football having fins of foam material attached thereto that enables the football to be produced inexpensively but with considerable play value.